


Só quer vrau

by fan3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Lemon, M/M, Original Character(s), Slash, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan3/pseuds/fan3
Summary: Gilberto tinha o desejo de aprender a dançar, mas até ele mesmo sabia que era impossível quando não se tem coordenação motora o suficiente. Firmino então viu que teria que motivá-lo com algo além de palavras para que o jovem conseguisse o grande feito.





	Só quer vrau

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada México por ganhar e fazer com que meus filhos Gilberto e Firmino nascessem.  
> É isto, god bless you and me

Capítulo único — esses novinhos assanhadinhos...

Era a milésima vez que Gilberto colocava a música de volta no início para tentar fazer aquele quadradinho. Impossível. Suas pernas eram muito longas e tortas demais para fazer todos aqueles movimentos difíceis tão rapidamente, ele se perguntava como as pessoas conseguiam fazer aquilo na maior facilidade como se não tivessem ossos na região do quadril.

Mas o pior nem era isso, Gilberto era amaldiçoado todos os dias por seu colega de quarto, Firmino, com quem mantinha uma relação de “te dou uns beijos de vez em quando, só na brotheragem”, que adorava muito rir de suas tentativas falhas de dançar ao sucesso de vendas ‘só quer vrau’. Firmino sabia que Gilberto era uma negação em qualquer coisa que requeresse coordenação motora, mas adorava tirar um sarro do garoto que, além das pernas absurdamente compridas, finas e tortas, também tinha orelhas de abano.

Gilberto não era lá um às da beleza, mas Firmino sabia que além da personalidade adorável, ele tinha vários outros charmes.

Claro que a dança não era um deles.

Ao contrário de Gilberto, Firmino sabia enrolar alguns passos de funk, claro que o rapaz não fazia isso com frequência, mas quando estava sozinho no quarto depois de um dia tenso de aulas chatas, não era pecado querer movimentar um pouco suas nádegas — afinal, um dia todo com a bunda colada numa carteira na sala de aula era muito cansativo — libertar-se um pouco era totalmente compreensível.

Naquela noite, Gilberto estava cansado, havia tirado a tarde de folga para tentar aprender o quadradinho, mas falhara. Era uma vergonha. Desonra para tua família e vaca. Não sabia a quem recorrer já que o melhor amigo, Astolfo, estava de casinho com uma menina e não aparecia mais no seu dormitório havia mais de uma semana — o problema não era nem o amigo estar de namoricos por aí, Astolfo era um às no quadradinho, e esse foi um dos charmes que o fez conquistar a menina Laurel, além da sobrancelha chavada e seu fiel juliete, é claro.

Gilberto estava sem saída, ou desistia de seu sonho — que era, obviamente entrar em um concurso de dança — ou solicitava uma cirurgia de remoção de vértebras para que conseguisse rebolar aquela raba magricela um pouco mais decentemente.

Era óbvio que não iria conseguir, mas como era persistente, tornou a colocar a música no início e, com movimentos ensaiados meticulosamente, ele se abaixou, segurou nos joelhos e tentou dar liberdade aos seus glúteos.

E foi bem aí que Firmino entrou no quarto.

— O que... tá rolando aqui? — o rapaz falou todo desconfiado quando viu Gilberto agachado com a bunda ossuda apontando para o alto.

— Dor nas costas.

— Ah, entendi.

Firmino entrou no quarto e alisou os cabelos tingidos de vermelho jogando a mochila em qualquer lugar e sentando em sua cama para puxar o ar. Fechou os olhos e relaxou um pouquinho, era sempre bom sair da sala de aula e ir logo tomar um banho, mas quando abriu os olhos lá estava Gilberto na mesma posição, mas vermelho como um tomate.

— O quadradinho de novo? — Firmino falou com um tom extremamente compreensivo, e o garoto das orelhas de abano assentiu com todos os pesares, levantando-se e indo se sentar na própria cama, com vergonha de si mesmo por não conseguir controlar sua bunda.

— Eu devo ter algum problema, por que não consigo fazer quadradinho, Mino? — o jovem estava tão desesperado quanto a seleção brasileira no jogo contra a Suíça. Momentos difíceis e complicados.

— Não tem problema se você não conseguir fazer o quadradinho, cara — Gilberto fez uma careta, é claro que tinha. — Você entrou numa competição com o Astolfo ou coisa assim?

— Não, claro que não — foi o que ele disse, mas sua expressão disse tudo para Firmino.

— Você sabe que a Laurel não tá namorando ele _só_ por causa do quadradinho, né?

— Mas foi por causa do quadradinho que ela chegou nele! — afirmou jogando-se na cama sem motivos para continuar seguindo, então Firmino entendeu a frustração do colega de quarto, ele queria alguém para chamar de seu.

Não era do feitio de Firmino ser bondoso, mas aquela era uma situação tensa em que o amigo estava desesperado. Então ele saiu de sua cama, sentou-se ao lado de Gilberto e apertou seu ombro quando o rapaz tornou a se sentar.

— Eu acho que você está muito tenso, Gil — Mino afagou um pouco mais o amigo colorido até que Gilberto se rendeu e deixou a cabeça pender nos ombros do ruivo. — Quando você faz o quadradinho, é quase como um sinal de libertação.

— Eu acho que estou tenso mesmo, Astolfo sempre me fala que eu preciso relaxar — um suspiro escapou da boca do rapaz, tinha que admitir, todas as cobranças o deixavam cada vez menos relaxado. — Bem que você poderia me ajudar, hein?

Firmino se afastou um pouco e olhou com o canto de olho para Gilberto.

Mino não tinha tantas características que o destacavam da maioria dos estudantes ali, a estatura era média, tinha uma pancinha natural que nunca o deixaria (e ele até gostava dela!) e a expressão facial era sempre de “oi, quero morrer”, mas seus olhos grandões e um tanto esbugalhados faziam toda a diferença. Além, é claro, dos cabelos vermelhos, os piercings que preenchiam toda a orelha esquerda e metade da direita e uma tatuagem na nuca escrita “get rid” ( _cai fora_ era basicamente a frase que ele mais gostava de falar, e a mais frequente também).

Todos esses detalhes construíam Firmino. Gilberto já estava acostumado com aquela dureza, não o afetava mais num sentido negativo (mas, quando se conheceram, Gil chorou tamanha era a frieza do seu novo colega de quarto).

Mesmo que trocassem beijos, era a primeira vez que um deles propunha algo a mais.

— Você quer dizer...

— Uma massagem, ou sei lá — Gilberto riu um pouco nervoso, não estava falando nada em duplo sentido, mas se Firmino quisesse, ele topava na hora.

— Ah, sim, uma massagem — Firmino suspirou, mas não de alívio, porque se Gilberto quisesse, ele já estava prontíssimo.

— É, uma massagem.

— Tá — Firmino levantou com um pulo, deixando Gilberto um tantinho estático.

— O quê? — perguntou, havia falado num tom de brincadeira, não esperava que o ruivo fosse realmente levar a sério. Logo ele que detestava fazer favores.

— Uma massagem.

— Ah.

— Mas, claro, só se você quiser.

— De que tipo de massagem estamos falando? — Gilberto perguntou tomando coragem, até que Firmino agachou-se até ficar frente a frente com sua pelve, respondendo sua pergunta. — Eita.

— Que foi? — com um sorrisinho ladino, Firmino se afastou um pouco vendo o rosto vermelho de Gilberto sorrir.

— Tudo isso pra dizer que quer chupar meu pau, Mino? — falou sem pudor algum e foi a vez do menino ruivo ficar vermelho da cabeça aos pés.

— Não fala assim, seu filho da puta, eu só quero te ajudar a relaxar! — retrucou, já querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível. — Já que não quer ajuda, muito que bem...

— É claro que eu quero sua ajuda, Mino — Gilberto sorriu de canto e respirou fundo, fazer piadas era sua válvula de escape quando estava nervoso, Firmino já sabia disso, mas não fazia a situação ser menos constrangedora.

— Então para de falar besteira — Mino se sentou ali, Gil estava com sua calça de moletom usual, nunca usava cuecas quando a vestia, só aquele papo o havia deixado um pouco mais desperto.

— Mino, só mais uma coisa — falou antes de qualquer movimento ser iniciado.

— O que foi dessa vez?

— Aumenta a música aí, por favor? — Firmino revirou os olhos sem acreditar nas barbaridades que Gilberto falava, tudo aquilo poderia facilmente expulsar todo o tesão de alguém, mas quando ‘só quer vrau’ começou a tocar mais alto, incrivelmente aquilo ficou um pouco mais interessante. — Agora sim, posso sentir o quadradinho vindo.

Firmino riu e se agachou de volta, Gilberto já estava um pouco mais animado que antes então não foi difícil ver o volume ali gritando _olá_ por baixo da calça de moletom, era mais do que Firmo já tinha feito em todo aquele tempo em que os dois se conheciam e ele não achava que seria a única vez.

Talvez ele não quisesse que fosse a única vez.

Com um suspiro, massageou o lugar de levinho, Gilberto se tremeu todo e começou a rir de nervoso.

— Para de rir, Gilberto, me ajuda a te ajudar — reclamou sem saber o que fazer, mas o pobre Gilberto estava nervoso para um senhor caralho, e só conseguia rir.

Firmino ficou um tantinho frustrado, levantou um pouquinho (um poucão!) para alcançar o pescoço nu do colega da quarto, com leves mordidas e beijos na região — sentindo novamente seu corpo todo arrepiar e pegar fogo ao mesmo tempo — Gilberto relaxou e tentou não cair nas risadas nervosas, ele respirou fundo enquanto Firmino retornou ao local de início e se contentou em observar o amigo colorido tomando coragem para, outra vez, tocar suas partes preciosas.

Primeiro uma mão, Gilberto arfou, as mãos de Firmino eram firmes o suficiente para tirá-lo da terra apenas com um toque; um aperto, uma mexidinha, logo depois daquilo Gil estava completamente inebriado, as sensações eram diversas, ele tinha certeza de que poderia fazer o tal quadradinho bem na cara de Firmino, caso ele deixasse.

_Só quer vrau, só quer vrau, só quer vrau, vrau, vrau._

Gil não sabia ao certo que era um _vrau_ , mas queria, sem dúvidas.

Lentamente Firmino tirou o tecido do caminho, o pênis de Gilberto estava ali, acordado, um tanto dengoso virado para o lado, mas aparentemente estava tudo tranquilo. Sem saber o que fazer de início, segurou com a delicadeza que não tinha e ouviu o rapaz soltar um “eita, meu pai”, endireitando a coluna para ficar mais confortável onde estava, murmurou um “shhh” e tornou a olhar para o instrumento ali e sua mão, não era uma coisa bonita de se ver — no geral, nenhum pau era bonito — mas, por algum motivo, Firmino teve vontade de colocá-lo na boca como se fosse o mais gosto de todos os pirulitos.

Aquela música estava o influenciando.

Sem medo de continuar — afinal, já havia feito aquilo milhares de vezes — avançou com cuidado até a pontinha, beijou levemente e, como aquilo era unicamente para fazer Gil relaxar, ele levou tudo com uma delicadeza extrema. A língua rodeou a coroa da glande e então ele chupou de levinho, sorrindo um pouco inebriado com as reações exageradas de Gilberto, que arfava e se remexia toda vez.

— Se eu tacar o dente aqui é sua culpa, ô porra — falou, nem dando tempo para o rapaz responder, Firmino avançou outra vez sem qualquer delicadeza. Era quase experiente, colocou tudo de uma só vez sem dificuldade devido ao tamanho e voltou lentamente, rodeando a glande com a língua sentindo o gosto salgado preencher sua boca.

— Eita, Mino, caralho, que delícia — era tudo que Gilberto falava ao som de ‘só quer vrau’, Firmino o deixava louco, e o maldito sabia bem disso. Aquele sorriso ladino não enganava ninguém.

Firmino continuou e decidiu que aquela era a melhor hora para deixar o amigo ainda mais doido, acelerou os movimentos tomando muito cuidado para não machucá-lo e tornava a deixar os movimentos lentos, era engraçado ver o desespero de Gilberto, ele estava louco, e era assim que Firmino ficava ainda mais excitado.

Quando Gilberto finalmente se desfez na boca de Firmino, se jogou na cama com os olhos fechados sem força nenhuma para continuar vivendo em um mundo onde seu pau não encostava na boca daquele anjo. Mino sentou-se ali vendo o pobre coitado vermelho e ofegante, os dois se encararam por um tempo e sorriram, riram, se divertiram com aquele momento único de suas vidas.

Os dois sabiam que seria o primeiro de muitos outros.

Momentos que poderiam durar para todo o sempre ou até Gilberto conseguir fazer o maldito quadradinho.

Gil não fazia questão de aprender a rebolar a bunda. A não ser que precisasse rebolar no colo de Firmino. Então ele faria um esforço.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
